Alvin Y Las Ardillas 4, The Big 4
by AleOnLine
Summary: Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Dave viajan a París, Francia, en donde participarán de un concurso en el que hay solamente dos categorías de música que participan; el Metal y Rock, en el que se encuentra la banda de Martín, y el pop, en el que se encuentran las Ardillas y las Chipettes, en el cual en cada estilo participan solamente cuatro bandas y ocurre algo inesperado allí
1. Las Buenas Noticias

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 1º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la casa de Dave_

Todos dormía, excepto Dave. El estaba junto a Martín desayunando. Dave estaba leyendo un periódico mientras que Martín revisaba si tenía mensajes en el celular. Dave terminó de leer el diario y agarró las cartas que había encontrado en la puerta. Abrió el primer sobre y lo leyó. Era una carta que indicaba que debía pagar la cuenta (o letra) del gas. Nada fuera de lo común o interesante. La apoyó en la mesa y abrió el otro sobre. Lo leyó y se le marcó una sonrisa en la cara. No quería decirle nada a Martín. Por último, abrió el tercer sobre y se le marcó aún más la sonrisa. Martín notó que Dave estaba feliz.

-¿Que te ocurre Dave?- Le preguntó Martín a Dave mientras agarraba el diario y leía la parte de comics.

-¿Podrías despertar y traer a los chicos?- Fue la respuesta en modo de pregunta de Dave.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Martín un poco dudoso de la pregunta de Dave. Dejó el diario (o periódico) en la mesa y fue a la habitación de las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Los despertó a todos, con algunos problemas, y los llevó a donde estaba Dave.

-Chicos, vamos al living. No quiero que rompan nada de la emoción.- Dijo Dave. Todos lo miraron dudosamente, pero aún así lo siguieron hasta allí. Se sentaron las seis ardillas en el sofá grande, Martín en uno de los sofás chicos y Dave en el que se encontraba enfrente de las ardillas.

-Bueno, chicos, he recibido unas cartas que pueden llegar a interesarles.- Dijo Dave.

-Leelas.- Dijo Theodoro muy feliz de la noticia. Dave comenzó a leer en voz alta. La carta decía:

"_Señor Seville:_

_Debido a su gira comunitaria por Sudamérica, quisiéramos que aceptasen nuestra siguiente invitación. Estaríamos encantados de que la acepten. Quisiéramos invitarlos a dar un concierto en el estadio Melbourne Cricket Ground. A su vez, para incentivar a que su concierto se realize, les enviaremos ocho entradas para presenciar el partido de rugby que se da entre Nueva Zelanda (o más conocidos como los Oll Blacks) y Australia (o más conocidos como los Springboks) que se jugará en el estadio Energy__Australia__Stadium ubicado en Newcastle. Sin más nada que decir, esperamos que acepten venir al concierto ya que una de nuestras bandas locales va a participar como sus teloneros. Sin más preámbulo, los esperamos. Firma, El Gobierno De Victoria"_

Las Ardillas terminaron de escuchar la carta y comenzaron a saltar de felicidad. Las Chipettes no hacían nada más que mirar un punto fijo. Todos dejaron de saltar, ya que ellas no se movían. Intercambiaron miradas entre los cinco hasta que, Theo, quiso romper el silencio.

-Chicas, ¿les ocurre algo?- Preguntó Theo, un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

-Es que.- Jeanette dejó de hablar. Hizo una pequeña pausa. Tragó saliva y continuó. -Cuesta un poco digerir el tema de volver a Australia.-

-Pasamos por tantas cosas en el viaje hasta aquí que no se si emocionarme o entristecerme.- Dijo Brittany. Las tres estaban con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo. Theodoro se acercó a ellas

-No creo que sirva de mucha ayuda, pero alégrense. Podrían volver a ver a su amiga, Olavarría.- Dijo Theodoro sonriendo. Las tres ardillas hembra lo miraron con cara de confundidas.

-¿No querrás decir Olivia?- Preguntó Jeanette tratando de corregir a Theodoro.

-Eso, disculpa.- Dijo Theodoro. Las Chipettes se quedaron pensando un rato, luego, se les marcó una gran sonrisa en la cara a cada una de ellas. El solo pensar en volver a ver a su amiga Olivia podría hacerles bien.

-Theo tiene razón, deberíamos ver si la encontramos a Olivia allí.- Dijo Jeanette tratando de hacer que sus hermanas piensen lo mismo que ella. Luego de unos minutos pensando, ellas accedieron sin discutirlo.

-Bueno, chicos, todavía queda una carta.- Dijo Dave. Cuando vio que todos le estaban prestando atención, se decidió a leer otra carta más.

"_Señor Seville:_

_Nos gustaría informarle que su grupo musical denominado "Las Ardillas Y Las Chipettes" participarán del gran concurso musical The Big 4, en la sección de pop. En este concurso, participaran, además de su banda, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katty Perry y Pink. El concurso se dará en Parías, más precisamente en francia. Esperamos su concurrencia. Serán alojados en el hotel cinco estrellas llamado Hotel de Vendôme. Felicitaciones por entrar en el concurso. La Junta Directiva del Big 4"._

Ahora las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban saltando de alegría.

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta.- Dijo Alvin.

-Más que una fiesta, a organizar bien las cosas del instituto porque el fin de semana que viene comienza este concurso.- Dijo Martín. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar desde la habitación, así que fue a atenderlo.

-Bueno, chicos, Martín tiene razón así que vayan a hacer todas sus tareas.- Dijo Dave. Todos se quejaron pero fueron a la habitación sin tratar de zafar de sus tareas. Así estuvieron toda la semana. Todos avisaron que iban a faltar por toda una semana, Alvin y Brittany les preguntó a sus amigos si les decían que tareas tenían para cuando regresen, Eleanor y Theo hicieron lo mismo y Simón y Jeanette, además de pedir las tareas, le preguntaron a los profesores que temas iban a ver la semana que no iban a estar.

_Esa noche_

Martín estaba en su habitación, durmiendo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin abrir los ojos, trató de localizar el celular. Luego de darle un golpe a la mesa, uno a la lámpara, otro a la pared (el cual le dolió) y otro al borde de su mesita de luz (el cual también le dolió), localizó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Martín, un poco dormido.

-Martín, soy Franco, ¿estabas durmiendo?- Le preguntó el desde el otro lado.

-No, estaba en coma y me salvaste la vida.- Dijo Martín sarcásticamente, un poco enojado por la hora que era.

-Genial.- Dijo Franco sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le dijo Martín. -Mira, quería avisarte que recibí una carta informando que nuestra banda va a participar del concurso "El Big 4" en la sección de metal y rock. Bueno, espero no haberte molestado.- Dijo Franco.

-No me molestaste, todo lo contrario, me encanta que me llamen a las...- Martín miró la hora de su reloj. -Dos de la mañana.- Dijo Martín con ironía.

-Genial, te llamaré mas seguido. Bueno, adiós- Dijo Franco muy entusiasmado.

-Espera, fue una...- Pero Martín no pudo hablar, ya que Franco le cortó.

_Una semana después_

Todos ya estaban en el aeropuerto, la banda de Martín, las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Dave y Martín viajaban en el mismo avión. Abordaron y, luego de unas doce horas de viaje aproximadamente, llegaron a París. Bajaron en el aeropuerto y, además de la gran cantidad de fanáticos, periodistas y guardias de seguridad, habían carteles de ese concurso. Salieron fuera del aeropuerto. Era de noche y hacía un poco de frío, aunque no ayudaba mucho haber estado en un avión durante doce horas con la misma temperatura constantemente. Se subieron a un minibus y, este, los llevó al hotel para dormir. Al llegar fueron a la recepción del hotel.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser Las Ardillas Y Las Chipettes.- Dijo la recepcionista mirando a las seis ardillas. -Y ustedes deben ser Justicia Para Todos.- Dijo la mujer, mirando al grupo de Martín. Sacó dos hojas. -Estos son sus horarios del concurso.- Dijo la recepcionista entregándole una hoja a las Chipettes. -Y este el suyo.- Dijo la misma mujer entregándole otra hoja al otro grupo. Luego les entregó la llave de las habitaciones. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Bueno, mañana a las 19:30 van las Ardillas y a las 21:00 vamos nosotros.- Dijo Franco.

-Bueno, chicos, descansemos bien que vamos a tener un largo día mañana.- Dijo Dave. Luego de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, las seis ardillas, Dave y Martín en una y el otro grupo, en la otra, se fueron a dormir para estar bien descansados para el otro día.

******A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	2. La Primer Noche, Parte 1

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 2º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día, en el hotel_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes se estaban vistiendo para ir a su primer show. Alvin vestía con una chaqueta roja y una corbata negra, al igual que Simón y Theo, a diferencia de que ellos se pusieron una chaqueta azul y una verde. Las Chipettes, vertían un vestido con brillos, Brittany uno rosa, Jeanette uno púrpura y Eleonor uno verde lima. Los seis estaban en la cama esperando a que Martín regrese con su banda. Cuando llegó, todos salieron de la habitación y bajaron por el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Allí, dejaron las llaves en la recepción y salieron del hotel para llegar, luego de pasar por una gran cantidad de periodistas, al minibus que los iba a llevar al concierto. Una hora fue lo que tardaron en llegar, ya que había mucho tráfico. Entraron en el back stage y, el presentador estaba diciendo algunas palabras.

-Bueno, me informaron quien comenzará cantando.- Dijo el presentador. Todo el público comenzó a gritar. Todos se asomaron un poco y vieron la cantidad de gente que había. Habían dos escenarios, en uno se encontraban ellos pero en el back stage y el otro estaba vacío. -Con ustedes, Lady Gaga.- Dijo el presentador, en el otro escenario, apareció una mujer. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio y totalmente lacio, era un poco difícil distinguir que ropa tenía puesto, ya que la distancia que separaba a los escenarios era de doscientos metros aproximadamente. La mujer comenzó a bailar a la par que la música comenzaba a sonar, luego, comenzó a cantar.

-I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays.-  
-Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me.-  
-Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start.-  
-And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart-

-Can't read my,.-  
-Can't read my.-  
-No he can't read my poker face.- Dejó de cantar y un hombre comenzó a cantar.

-She's got to love nobody.- Dejó de cantar y ahora la mujer prosiguió con el canto.

-Can't read my.-  
-Can't read my.-  
-No he can't read my poker face.-  
-Poker face, poker face.- Ella repitió esta línea una vez más.

-I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.-  
-A little gambling is fun when you're with me.-  
-Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.-  
-And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun.- La mujer dejó de cantar y hubo un gran silencio en el estadio. El público comenzó a gritar de emoción. Las luces del estadio estaban apagadas en su totalidad. Luego, la cantante comenzó a cantar nuevamente y todas las luces se encendieron.

-Can't read my,-  
-Can't read my.-  
-No he can't read my poker face.-  
-Can't read my.-  
-Can't read my.-

-No he can't read my poker face.- Repitió todo eso una vez más y la música se silenció, al igual que todas las luces se apagaron. El público comenzó a gritar de emoción. El presentador apareció en el escenario con un sobre en su mano

-Ahora, con su nueva canción, la competencia que va a tener hoy Lady Gaga.- El público comenzó a gritar. -Con ustedes, Las Ardillas Y Las Chipettes.- Dijo el presentador. Todas las luces se apagaron y se comenzó a escuchar que alguien tocaba el piano. Las luces del escenario en que se encontraban las Chipettes estaban apagadas. El público volteó la mirada hacia ese escenario. Comenzaron a gritar de la emoción. Brittany comenzó a cantar.

-My mama told me when I was young.- Sus hermanas comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-We're all born superstars.- Ahora Brittany continuó cantando sola. Esta variación de que cantan las tres y luego canta Brittany sola continuó.

-She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on.-

-In the glass of her boidoir.-

-There's nothing wrong with loving who you are' She said.-

-Cause he made you perfectly.- Ahora, las tres Chipettes comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far.-

-Listen to me when I say.- Martín y otras personas más comenzaron a tocar y un juego de luces en el escenario hizo que el público comenzase a gritar eufórico. Mientras cantaban, además, de los costados del escenario salían fuegos artificiales. Las Chipettes prosiguieron cantando a coro.

-I'm beautiful in my way.-

-Cause God makes no mistakes.-

-I'm on the right track, baby.-

-I was born this way.-

-Don't hide yourself in regret.-

-Just love yourself and you're set.-

-I'm on the right track baby.-

-I was born this way. Ooh.- Las Chipettes dejaron de cantar y se corrieron a una esquina del escenario. Del lado opuesto al que se corrieron, salieron Alvin Simón Y Theodoro. El público comenzó a gritar de emoción.

-Ain't no stoppin' us now.-

-we're on the move.-

-Ain't no stoppin' us now.-

we got the groove.- Simón y Theodoro dejaron de cantar y Alvin continuó.

-There ain't no stoppin' us now.- Alvin dejó de cantar y las Chipettes aparecieron con dos bengalas del mismo color que sus vestidos y comenzaron a cantar.

-Cause baby, you're a firework.-

-Come on, show 'em what you're worth-

-Make 'em go, ah, ah, ah.-

-As you shoot across the sky-y-y.-

-Cause baby.-

-There ain't no stoppin' us now.-

-we're on the move.-

-Baby, you're a firework.-

-We got the groove.- Estas cinco líneas las repitieron una vez más

-Cause I was born...This waaaay.- Dejaron de cantar y comenzaron a verse fuegos artificiales sobre el escenario. El público comenzó a gritar de alegría por el gran momento de Las Ardillas Y Las Chipettes. Estos salieron del escenario y fueron al backstage. De alli, a sus camerinos. Allí había una televisión, desde el cual se podía ver al presentador hablando.

-...Bueno, ustedes, el público, decidirá quien ganará entre estos dos grupos. Esto es un misterio, pero han tenido una gran actuación.- El grupo dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión, ya que Martín entró en la habitación.

-Chicos, alguien los quiere ver.- Dijo Martín. Todos centraron su mirada en el. El se corrió y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Una niña, de más o menos dieciséis años, apareció por allí. Tenía el pelo castaño bien oscuro, ojos marrones, unas gafas negras y un pequeño lunar junto a la unión de sus labios, el cual hacía verla un poco más atractiva. Tenía una gran sonrisa que casi era imposible resistirse a que no enamore a alguien. Y así ocurrió, o por lo menos un poco lo delataba la cara de Alvin, que, cuando ella apareció, se le hizo una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Michelle.- Dijo la adolescente.

**.********A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	3. La Primer Noche, Parte 2

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 3º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el camerino_

Todos saludaron a Michelle y, Alvin, todavía no hablaba. Había un tema de conversación al azar. Luego, todo ese momento fue interrumpido por Franco.

-Martín, tenemos que salir a escenario. Dicen que antes de que toquemos nosotros se presentará una banda.- Dijo Franco. Nadie se quejó y todos lo acompañaron. Salieron y, en el escenario de enfrente no había nadie.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Preguntó Alvin, ya que se estaba aburriendo de ver un escenario sin nadie del otro lado. Luego de eso, las luces se apagaron. Comenzó a escucharse el ruido del hi hat de la batería.-Este marcaba el tiempo, al parecer para comenzar a tocar. Luego de tres tiempos, comenzó a escucharse el bajo. Unos segundos más tarde, la guitarra comenzó a sonar y se encendieron lentamente, las luces. Detrás del escenario salieron una persona con una trompeta, otra con un trombón, un bajista, un guitarrista y una persona sin instrumentos. El que no tenía instrumentos se puso detrás de dos órganos eléctricos y comenzó a tocar. Luego, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de la trompeta y el trombón al mismo ritmo que el de la guitarra. Por último, salieron dos personas más detrás del escenario. Una con una guitarra y otra con un micrófono en la mano. Estos dos, tenían una cresta.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Gritó la persona que no tenía instrumentos. El público comenzó a gritar eufórico por esto. Comenzó lentamente a hacerse un juego de luces. Luego, las trompetas comenzaron a tocar como tratando de hacer una conexión para empezar la canción. Y lo lograron, toda la banda comenzó a tocar la canción sin ningún problema. Al parecer estaba ensayado eso. El juego de luces que se hizo era impresionante. El cantante comenzó a hacer su trabajo acercándose a un micrófono.

**(Canción "Ni Fu Ni Fa", de Ska-P**)

-Suena el timbre, todo preparado, la función va a comenzar.-  
-en el ambiente se puede respirar la campaña electoral.-  
-Más carteles, televisión y radio contaminan mi ciudad.-  
-con sonrisas de cordialidad nos pretenden embaucar.-

-Chacal.- Las trompetas comenzaron a hacer el ritmo del comienzo de la canción. Dejaron de tocar ese ritmo y, el cantante, continuó.

-Más debates y aburridos mítines sin credibilidad.-  
-Tras esa careta angelical se refugia la mezquindad.-  
-Ya he votado y todo ha terminado, te he dejao de interesar.-  
-Tu mirada ha dejado de brillar, hasta la próxima

-Chaval.- Las trompetas comenzaron a tocar y todas las luces del escenario se encendieron.

-Ni fu ni fa.- Las luces se apagaron.  
-Democracia que se convierte en.- las luces volvieron a encenderse. -banalidad.- Las luces se apagaron.  
-Puedes elegir sin- Volvieron a encenderse todas las luces. -Diversidad.- Las luces volvieron a apagarse.  
-Si no estás con los gigantes te.- Una vez más las luces se prendieron.- aplastarán.- Las luces

bajaron su intensidad hasta un punto en el que todos puedan ver.  
-Toma voto inútil.-

-Cada cuatro años te dan la oportunidad.-  
-De votar a blanco o negro, no puedes optar a más.-  
-Sumiso como un pavo, esperando la navidad estoy.-  
-Aguardando el milagro.-

-Ninguno de vosotros me puede representar.-  
-Dame democracia en la que pueda participar.-  
-nos engañan con un cebo, la quimera de la libertad.-  
-todo es patraña hoy.- Se comenzó a escuchar como el teclado eléctrico tocaba. Luego, se le unió al ritmo la batería. Todos los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el cantante comenzó a cantar.

-La ruleta gira y gira.- Ahora toda la banda, mientras se hacía un gran juego de luces. Luego, comenzó a escucharse el ritmo del comienzo de la canción. Por último, cambiaron a un ritmo un poco más lento y el cantante comenzó de nuevo

-Ni fu ni fa.- Ahora no estuvo presente el juego de luces.  
-Democracia que se convierte en banalidad.-  
-Puedes elegir sin diversidad.-  
-Si no estás con los gigantes te aplastarán.-  
-A mí el voto útil, ni fu ni fa.-

-Ni fu ni fa.- El cantante repitió esto a coro con el que no tenía micrófono siete veces.

-Preparados para jugar.-  
-la ruleta va a comenzar.-  
-Vengan, jueguen y pierdan

-Ya no va más.- La canción terminó y el público gritó eufórico por el concierto.

-Muchas gracias París.- Dijo el cantante y se retiró toda la banda mientras todos aplaudían, inclusive las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Apareció el presentador en el escenario con un papel en la mano.

-Excelente canción de Ska-P, ahora, con ustedes Sistem Of Down.- Dijo el presentador y, en el escenario, apareció un baterista, un bajista, un guitarrista y un cantante. Comenzó a escucharse un ritmo lento. Luego, ese ritmo se hizo más pesado, por decirlo de una manera, y comenzó a hacerse un juego de luces. Luego de algunos segundos con el mismo ritmo rápido, se comenzó a escuchar nuevamente el ritmo lento. El cantante, que al parecer era el que no tenía más que un micrófono, comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción Toxicity, de Sistem Of A Down)**

-Conversion, software version 7.0.-  
-Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub.-  
-Eating seeds as a past time activity.-  
-The toxicity of our city, of our city.- Todas las luces del escenario se encendieron y comenzaron a hacer el juego de luces. Luego, ese ritmo lento, comenzó hacerse más pesado.

-New, what do you own the world?-  
-How do you own disorder, disorder.-

-Now, somewhere between the sacred silence.-  
-Sacred silence and sleep.-  
-Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep.-  
-Disorder, disorder, disorder.- Las luces bajaron su intensidad hasta cierto punto con tal de que el público pueda ver a la banda. Del ritmo "heavy" pasó, nuevamente, al ritmo lento. El cantanto comenzó a cantar.

-More wood for their fires, loud neighbors.-  
-Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck.-  
-Eating seeds as a past time activity.-  
-The toxicity of our city, of our city.- Las luces volvieron a encenderse a toda su intensidad y el público gritó entusiasmado. Volvieron al ritmo "heavy"y las luces retomaron su juego.

-New, what do you own the world?.-  
-How do you own disorder, disorder.-  
-Now, somewhere between the sacred silence.-  
-Sacred silence and sleep.-  
-Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep.- El cantante dejó de cantar para permitirle hacer eso al público.  
-Disorder, disorder, disorder.- Cantó el público y la música. Mantuvieron el ritmo y, el cantante, comenzó a cantar.

-When I became the sun.-  
-I shone life into the man's hearts.-  
-When I became the sun.-  
-I shone life into the man's hearts.- El público gritó eufórico. El presentador apareció en el escenario.

-Ahora, con ustedes, Justicia Para Todos.- Dijo el presentador y el público gritó de emoción. Las luces se apagaron y la banda, en la oscuridad, subió al escenario para comenzar a tocar. Ahora, Martín, comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción Attitude, de Metallica)**

-Suppose I say.-  
-I'm never satisfied.-  
-Suppose I say.-  
-You cut some root.-  
-To make the tree survive.- Comenzaron a tocar un ritmo en el que solo se escuchaba la batería.

-Just let me kill you for a while.-  
-Just let me kill you for a smile.-  
-Just let me kill you once.-  
-I'm oh so bored to death.- Las luces del escenario comenzaron a encenderse hasta su máxima intensidad y, el público gritó de emoción.

-Oh, I hunger.-  
-I hunger.-  
-I eat.-  
-Born Into Attitude.-  
-Asleep at the wheel.-  
-Throw all your bullets in the fire.-  
-And run like hell.-  
-Why cure the fever?-  
-What ever happened to sweat?- Las luces volvieron a la intensidad en la que se encontraban y Martín comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra. Luego del solo, volvió a tocar el mismo ritmo que los otros. Comenzaron a tocar un ritmo en el que solo se escuchaba la batería.

-Just let me kill you for a while.-  
-Just let me kill you for a smile.-  
-Just let me kill you once for me.-  
-I'm bored to death.-

-And satifaction this way comes.-  
-And satifaction this way comes.-  
-And satifaction's here and gone, gone.-  
-Gone again.- Volvieron al ritmo rápido y las luces del escenario comenzaron a encenderse, nuevamente, hasta su máxima intensidad.

-Yeah I hunger-  
-Oh I hunger-  
-I eat.-

-Born Into Attitude.-  
-Asleep at the wheel.-  
-Throw all your bullets in the fire.-  
-And stand there.-  
-Born Into Attitude.-  
-Twist mother tongue.-  
-Throwing all your bullets in the fire.-  
-And run like hell.-  
-Why cure the fever?-  
-What ever happened to sweat?- La canción terminó y el público comenzó a gritar de emoción. La banda bajó del escenario y, junto con las Ardillas y las Chipettes, fueron a los camerinos. No falta decir que Michelle los acompañaba. Entraron todos charlando del concierto. Comenzó a sonar el celular de Michelle y todos dejaron de hablar. Luego de una conversación, Michelle cortó.

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Si quieren podemos vernos mañana, según tengo entendido no van a tener conciertos. Mi padre es dueño de un restaurante, ¿les parece que nos encontremos allí?- Preguntó Michelle. Todos iban a comenzar a hablar, pero, Alvin, respondió más rápido.

-Nos encantaría.- Dijo Alvin. Todos lo miraron con cara de duda, en especial Brittany, que lo miraba con una cara de enojada y de brazos cruzados. Michelle se fue luego de saludar a todos y todos regresaron al hotel para descansar.

_En la noche_

Brittany, estaba en la cama, no podía dormir. Se despertó y fue caminando lentamente hacia la ventana del hotel. Se subió al marco de ella y se acostó mirando la luna. Estaba cerrada, por lo que si se caía, se iba a caer en el suelo de la habitación.

**(Canción "I Got The Blues", de "Rolling Stones")**

-Every night you've been away.-  
-I've sat down and I have prayed.-  
-That you're safe in the arms of a girl.-  
-Who will bring you alive.-  
-Wont drag you down with abuse- Brittany comenzó a llorar y, de tanto llorar, se durmió.

******A********quí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	4. Aviso De Autor

******Hola a todos. Bueno, no voy a publicar el nuevo capítulo porque todavía no lo he comenzado a escribir. Quisiera pedir un poco de paciencia ya que, además de lidiar con el colegio y las diferentes materias que tengo, estoy un poco deprimido. Quizás no publique el nuevo capítulo esta semana, pero quiero agradecerles, si es que la tienen, la paciencia y que no me presionen. Muchas gracias, espero que no se enojen conmigo.**


	5. ¿Celos?

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 3º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el hotel_

Ya había amanecido y, las Chipettes, se estaban bañando en el cuarto que se utiliza para ese fin, aunque haya gente que lo utilice para sacarse fotos. Bueno, no nos vayamos del tema. Dave había salido a comprar, por lo que las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban solos en la habitación del hotel. Brittany se estaba colocando shampoo en el cabello. Prácticamente, estaban las tres en silencio hasta que a Eleanor se le ocurre hablar. Ella siempre tiene algún tema de conversación, ya sea por alguna etiqueta de algún producto de aseo o por algún recuerdo. En este caso fue la segunda opción.

-Britt, ¿por que mirabas como enojada a Michelle?- Preguntó Eleanor. Jeanette la miró a la receptora de la pregunta.

-Eleanor, tu ya aprenderás lo que es la competencia pero te voy a explicar para que sepas más o menos lo que es. La competencia es cuando dos hembras o dos machos luchan por algo del sexo opuesto o por otra razón que quieren mucho.- Dijo Brittany.

-En otras palabras, está celosa.- Dijo Jeanette. Brittany le dio una mirada que pudo haber matado a cualquiera. Se podría decir, que estaba apretando fuerte los dientes para no hacerle o decirle algo a su hermana.

-CLARO QUE NO.- Gritó Brittany. -Solo protejo lo que es mio por derecho.-

-En otras palabras, estás celosa.- Brittany se enojó del todo. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró y se tranquilizó.

-Jean, tienes suerte de que tengamos que salir temprano, porque sino, te estaría golpeando ahora mismo.- Dijo Brittany, ya tranquila de las palabras de Jean.

-Brittany, no lastimarías ni a una mosca, excepto a tu novio Alvin.- Dijo Jeanette en tono de broma. Ahora Brittany estaba enojada.

-AHORA SI TE MATO.- Gritó Brittany y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Jeanette. Eleanor se puso entre medio.

-Chicas, dejen de pelear que tenemos que prepararnos para ir a almorzar.- Dijo Eleanor. Continuaron con el baño.

_Cinco minutos antes, en el dormitorio del hotel_

Simón estaba leyendo una revista sobre la competencia por la que estaban participando Las Ardillas Y Las Chipettes, por un lado y la banda de Martín, por el otro. Estaba leyendo una noticia de quienes se iban a presentar ese día y de que le pareció al público el concierto de estas dos bandas. Alvin veía un partido de fútbol soccer, un deporte que nunca había visto pero le llamó la atención. Martín estaba viendo el mismo partido.

-Alvin, tenemos que hablar sobre algo, aprovechando que no están las chicas.- Dijo Simón. Alvin lo miró un tanto confundido, ya que el no había echo nada malo (o por lo menos no lo recordaba).

-Simón, mira, yo no he echo nada malo.- Dijo Alvin defendiéndose de antemano por cualquier acusación de su hermano. Simón se rió de este, ya que vio que su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo reten.

-Alvin, no es por ti lo que quiero hablar, es por Michelle.- Dijo Simón. Alvin lo miró un poco extrañado.

-¿Que ocurre con ella?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Bueno, he estado observando a Brittany y es como si no le gustara estar con ella.- Dijo Simón.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Alvin. Simón iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del baño.

-CLARO QUE NO.- Al parecer esa era la voz de Brittany.

-A eso me refiero.- Dijo Simón.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.- Contestó Alvin.

-Alvin, tengo el presentimiento de que Brittany está compitiendo con Michelle por ver quien se quedará contigo.- Dijo Simón.

-Simón, no creo que eso suceda. Y si es eso, no tengo problemas en tenerlas a ambas.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, no...- Simón fue interrumpido por otro grito que venía del baño.

-AHORA SI TE MATO.- Otra vez, al parecer, era la voz de Brittany.

-Como decía, no creo que puedas manejar una relación con dos chicas.- Dijo Simón.

-¿Quieres que lo intente?- Desafió Alvin. Simón se cansó de esa discusión, así que decidió hacer algo con su hermano.

-Haremos esto, si tu logras mantener la relación "amorosa" con Brittany y Michelle, yo hago algo que tu me pidas, de lo contrario,tu haces algo que yo te pida. ¿Hecho?- Preguntó Simón haciendo la seña de comillas en la palabra "amorosa" y, al finalizar la frase, le acercó su mano a Alvin. Alvin lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego, decidió estrechar su mano con la de su hermano.

-Trato hecho, pero nada de trampas.- Dijo Alvin.

-Si, como si yo fuese el tramposo.- Dijo Simón. En ese momento, las Chipettes salieron de bañarse y estaban envueltas en cada una de sus toallas.

-Les toca.- Dijo Brittany. Las Ardillas se metieron al baño y cerraron la puerta. Luego, se sacaron la ropa y se metieron en la ducha para bañarse. Luego de diez minutos, se terminaron de bañar y entró Martín. Mientras se bañaban, Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor estaban leyendo la revista de Simón. Luego de otros diez minutos, Martín salió vestido del baño. Ya para ese entonces estaban todos esperando a Dave. Luego de otros diez minutos, el llegó y salieron del hotel hacia la dirección que les indicó Michelle. Tardaron media hora en llegar allí. Luego de bajar del taxi, fueron a la entrada del restaurante. Allí, pasaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas para cuatro personas. Luego de sentarse, una camarera llegó a su messa.

-Buenos días, ¿que van a pedir?- Preguntó la camarera.

-Por ahora nada, gracias.- Dijo Dave amablemente y la camarera se retiró. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el concierto del día anterior. Estaban tan emocionados que olvidaron que tenían que estar con Michelle. Estubieron así aproximadamente media hora. Hasta que cierta persona se avivó.

-Un momento, ¿donde está Michelle?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Démosle un poco más de tiempo, Alvin. Tal vez hay mucho tráfico, ¿te tengo que recordar que estamos en la capital de un país?- Preguntó Simón.

-Oye, no hacía falta la última pregunta, continuemos...- Dijo Alvin y todos siguieron con la conversación. Cinco minutos después, una chica entra en el restaurante. Los miró a ellos y se les acercó. Luego de acercárseles, puso su mano en el hombro de Martín.

-Hola, disculpen el retraso.- Dijo Michelle. Todos estaban mirándola boquiabiertos por el vestido que llevaba puesto. Y más Brittany, pero, además de quedar boquiabierta, estaba feliz. Tanto que, luego de que Michelle se siente junto a Martín, se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	6. La Apuesta

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 4º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". Tarde en actualizar porque no me andaba el modem. No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el restaurante_

Brittany tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su cara. Se le dibujó cuando vio a Michelle. Ella tenía un vestido blanco que llegaba a las rodillas, tenía los labios pintados de rosa y unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido. Brittany pensó "Pobre niña, no sabe que el color favorito de Alvin es el rojo". Alvin la miraba perdido en ella. Brittany se dio cuenta de esto y le arrojó una servilleta.

-Romeo, deja de mirarla que vas a ponerla nerviosa.- Dijo Simón en tono de broma. El y Michelle se pusieron rojos.

-¿Como andan?- Preguntó Michelle mientras se sentaba junto a Martín.

-Muy bien.- Dijeron todos. Dave llamó al camarero y, este, les trajo el menú o la carta de comidas.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿que les parece el público parisiense?- Preguntó Michelle.

-Es bueno, pero no supera al mio. Sin ofender.- Dijo Martín.

-Bueno, a nosotros nos pareció muy bueno.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany lo miró un poco enojada, ya que ella piensa que trata de enamorar a Michelle.

-Ajá, veamos, Martín.- Dijo Michelle ahora mirándolo a Martín mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano y el codo en la mesa. -¿Que tiene de bueno tu público comparado con el nuestro?-Le preguntó Michelle.

-Para iniciar, en Argentina está el pogo más grande del mundo, seguido de que cantan todos los solos de guitarra y, además, todas las bandas que fueron a Argentina dijeron que eran el mejor público de mundo por el solo echo de cantar los solos de guitarra.- Dijo Martín. Michelle se quedó muda. -Apostemos algo.- Dijo Michelle.

-Te escucho, soy muy bueno en eso.- Respondió Martín.

-¿Ves que allí hay una guitarra eléctrica y otra electroacústica?- Le preguntó Michelle a Martín señalando una guitarra eléctrica.

-Si, ¿que ocurre?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Te apuesto cien dólares a que no haces una canción ahora mismo.- Dijo Michelle. Martín se quedó dudoso. -¿O eres una gallina?- Insistió Michelle.

-Trato echo.- Le dijo Martín a Michelle mientras estrechaba su mano. Salió del asiento y caminó hacia las guitarras. Agarró la electroacústica y se paró frente a un micrófono. Luego, comprobó si la guitarra estaba conectada. Comenzó a tocar un ritmo lento. En este, llegó el momento de cantar.

**(Canción "Mama Said", de Metallica)**

-Mama she has taught me well.-

-Told me when A was young.-

-Son your life's an open book.-

-Don't close it 'fore its done.-

-The brightest flame burns quickest.-

-That's what i heard her say.-

-A son's heart sowed to mother.-

-But I must find my way.- Martín hizo una pausa.

-Let my heart go.-

-Let your son grow.-

-Mama let my heart go.-

-Let this heart be still.- Martín continuó con el ritmo de la guitarra

-Never i ask of you.-

-But never i gave.-

-But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave.-

-Never i ask of you.-

-But never i gave.-

-But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave.-

-So let this heart be still.-

-Mama, now i'm coming home.-

-I'm not all you wished of me.-

-A mother's love for her son.-

-Spoken, help me be .-

-I took your love for granted .-

-Not a thing you said to me.-

-I needed your arms to welcome me.-

-But, a cold stone's all i see.- Martín volvió a hacer una pausa

-Let my heart go.-

-Let your son grow.-

-Mama, let my heart go.-

-Let this heart be still.- Repitió todo eso dos veces más. Luego, dejó de cantar pero siguió con el ritmo de la guitarra. Por último, comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

-Never i ask of you.-

-But never i gave

But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave .- Repitió todo esto una vez más y luego finalizó:

-Let this heart be still.- Dejó de cantar y dejó de tocar soltando una sola nota. Las pocas personas que estaban en el restaurante comenzaron a aplaudir. Martín se bajó del escenario y fue de nuevo a la mesa junto a las Ardillas y las Chipettes.

-Creo que me debes cien dolares.- Dijo Martín. Michelle se rió de eso.

-Oye, te aposté para poder conseguir dinero, ¿no te molesta que te pague con otra cosa?- Preguntó Michelle un poco avergonzada por el echo de haber apostado, no ganar y, para colmo, haber perdido.

-Está bien, pensaré que puedo sacarte.- Dijo Martín. Luego de esta frase, la comida llegó a la mesa y todos volvieron a hablar del primer tema de conversación que surgiese. Luego de comer, Dave pagó la cuenta y todos se fueron del restaurante a un parque que había cerca. Estuvieron allí casi toda la tarde hablando de como todos se conocieron, como llegaron al país, como les va en el instituto y otras cosas más. Luego de cuatro horas de estar en el parque, fueron nuevamente hacia el hotel ya que, Martín, iba a ir al primer concierto de Metallica.

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	7. Una Decisión Grupal

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día_

Las ardillas estaban en el estadio en el que hacen conciertos. Allí, estaban haciendo una prueba de sonido ya que a la noche iban a actuar ellos. Había un cielo soleado, con algunas nubes. Hacía un poco de calor, lo cual provocaba que sea más trabajoso el ensayo. Terminaron de tocar luego de una hora de ensayo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron a tomar agua. De allí, salieron fuera del estadio, con su ropa común, y se encontraron con Michelle. Lo único que hicieron fueron saludarse ya que tenían que ir a descansar para esa noche.

_En el hotel_

Todos estaban preparándose para ir a dormir. Brittany le surgió una idea cuando se estaba tomando un baño, algo raro de ella. Cuando salió, ya todos estaban relajados, pero no dormidos, en sus respectivas camas.

-Chicos, me estaba bañando y me surgió una idea.- Dijo Brittany muy emocionada.

-¿Una idea? Vaya, Brit, te debiste esforzar mucho.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany solo lo miró con cara enojada.

-Callate.- Gritó Brittany. -Tenía pensado, ya que ya tocamos todos juntos, ¿por que esta noche no tocamos solo mis hermanas y en la que viene los chicos?- Preguntó Brittany. Todos lo pensaron seriamente. Por una parte parecía buena la idea.

-Que levante la mano el o la que quiera lo que dice Brittany.- Dijo Alvin. Sin pensarlo dos veces Elleanor, Theodoro y Jeanette levantaron la mano.

-¿Y tu, Martín?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Mi voto es en blanco.- Respondió Martín.

-Bueno, por lo tanto, vamos a tocar separados.- Dijo Alvin.

-Propongo que las chicas primero.- Dijo Martín. Todos, a excepción de Alvin, estuvieron de acuerdo. Para que pareza como en la película, imaginen la primer plana de la cara de Alvin, pero el está enojado.

_En la noche_

Las Chipettes subieron al escenario junto a las Ardillas. Allí, una gran cantidad de público esperaba por ellos. Eran los que iban a abrir el espectáculo. Luego, Alvin se colocó su micrófono y caminó hacia el medio del gran escenario y, todas las luces, apuntaron hacia el.

-Buenas noches, tenemos que informarles algo.- Dijo Alvin. Todo el público comenzó a gritar de emoción. Alvin hizo un pequeño ruido para que las personas entiendan que quería silencio. -Ayer estuvimos pensando todos y decidimos que tocaremos separados. Hoy tocarán las Chipettes y, en el último día, mis hermanos y yo. Fue una decisión de todos y, por si preguntan, no, no vamos a separarnos.- Dijo Alvin. El público volvió a gritar. -Gracias y, con ustedes, están las Chipettes.- Dijo Alvin. Las tres ardillas macho se retiraron del escenario y, las hembras, caminaron hacia el centro del escenario. Las luces se apagaron mientras ellas caminaban hacia el punto donde iban a comenzar su coreografía.

**(Canción "One Day", De Charice)**

-One day.- Se escuchó en el estadio. El público comenzó a gritar de alegría. Y las luces se prendieron. Repitieron esto una vez mas. Brittany comenzó a cantar y, sus hermanas, hacían los mismos pasos de baile que la ardilla de rosa.

-They're not gonna keep me down.- En el escenario había un pequeño juego de luces, el cual tenía coherencia con la canción.

-They're not gonna shut me out.-

-They're gonna do what they do, i do me.-

-I'm moving against the crowd.-

-I'm drowning out, way down.-

-They're gonna do what they do.-

-I do something original.-

-Be unforgettable.-

-They're gonna know my name.-

-One day.- Esa era la voz de Jeanette y Elleanor. Cuando cantaron esto, todas las luces se prendieron. Luego volvieron a apagarse.

-I'll make you a believer.-

-One day.- Otra vez cantaron Jeanette y Elleanor y, a su vez, las luces se volvieron a encender. Esta variacion de cambios de canto y apagones de luces siguió durante el resto de la canción.

-I got this all i need is.-

-One day.-

-Don't try to tell me i can't.-

-Tell me i can't, and now.-

-I'm a light in the future.-

-Watch out.-

-Wont stop i'm a mover.-

-One day.-

-You're gonna know who i am.- Ahora comenzaron a cantar las tres chipettes y todas las luces comenzaron a apagarse.

-I will fly high and free.-

-it's my fate wait and see one day.- Terminaron posicionadas con un abrazo y las luces del estadio, al finalizar la canción, se encendieron completamente. Martín se apuró a bajar del escenario mientras que las chicas se quedaron saludando y, a la vez, paradas en escenario. Todas las luces se apagaron. El público comenzó a gritar de alegría. Luego, comenzó a escucharse música otra vez.

**(Canción "Blow Me", de Pink)**

-White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight.-

-Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight.-

-Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears.-

-I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you.-

-Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold.-

-But there's nothing to grab so I let go.-

-I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much.-

-I think this might be it for us.- Las luces se encendieron.

-Blow me one last kiss.- Luego se apagaron. Así siguió este juego de luces.

-You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t.-

-My head is spinning so.-

-Blow me one last kiss.-

-Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day.-

-You had a sh-t day, we've had a sh-t day.-

-I think that life's too short for this.-

-I'll pack my ignorance and bliss.-

-I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.- Las luces se encendieron completamente y el público gritó de alegría. Luego, toda la banda se retiró. Subió una persona a la batería, el mismo que subió en el concierto pasado antes de la sección de "Metal y Rock". Comenzó a golpear los diferentes elementos pero sin coherencia...

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Gracias a XxYaCaRoxX por ayudarme a elegir las canciones, lo pongo ya que nadie pone sugerencias solo se quejan de que no continuo y no me importa si fui muy directo. ******** Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. ********No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	8. Concierto Y Preocupación

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el concierto_

El hombre comenzó a tocar en un ritmo rápido. Mientras tocaba, un teclado y un bajo se agregaron. Los siguieron un a guitarra, un trombón y una trompeta. Por ultimo, se agregó una ultima guitarra. Siguieron tocando durante unos segundos más.

-Stop.- Gritó el cantante y, el público comenzó a gritar de emoción. -Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo el cantante y, todos comenzaron a gritar otra vez. -Que comience la estampida.- Gritó. Y comenzaron a tocar. Llegó la parte en que canta.

-Agazapado entre las sombras busca el momento ideal.- El público cantaba y saltaba a la vez que la banda tocaba  
-La estampida es inminente, salva tu vida es fundamental.-  
-Eh, no, basta ya, ven unámonos.- Mientras se cantaba esto, en el estadio había un juego de luces.  
-Eh no, basta ya, organización.- Repitieron estas dos partes una vez más y, luego, todas las luces se encendieron.  
-Ha comenzado la estampida!-

-Tumba tumbaremos al depredador.- El público se escuchaba cantar más fuerte en esta parte de la canción. El juego de luces seguía  
-Tumba tumbaremos al ejecutor.- Repitieron estas dos partes una vez más. Luego, el baterista comenzó a tocar un solo de batería. Luego, regresaron al ritmo que tocaban anteriormente.  
-Tumba tumbaremos al depredador.-  
-tumba tumbaremos al ejecutor.- Repitieron estas dos partes dos veces mas y siguieron tocando unos segundos hasta que la música se detuvo. Mientras la banda salía, Martín subió al escenario junto con la banda. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que el público no vio esto.

**(Canción Fuel, de Metallica)**

-Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire.- El público gritó de emoción y, detrás del escenario, explotaron fuegos artificiales, lo que hizo que el público grite de emoción.

-Turn on, I see red.- El público comenzó a cantar a la par que Martín.  
-Adrenaline crash and crack my head.-  
-Nitro junkie, paint me dead.-  
-And I see red.-  
-I run across through black and white.-  
-War horse, war head, fuck'em man.-  
-White knuckle tight.-  
-Through black and white.- Comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más lento. Martín y Franco comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-Oh, when I burn.- Dejaron de cantara coro y siguió Martín.  
-Fuel is pumping engines.-  
-Burning hard, loose and clean.-  
-And then I burn.-  
-Turning my direction.-  
-Quench my thirst with gasoline.- Todas las luces en el estadio se encendieron.

-So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire.- El públco comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar. Luego, el cantante comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra mientras los otros seguían con el ritmo rápido. Terminaron de tocar el solo y volvieron al ritmo lento del coro, el cual lo cantaron Martín y Franco

-Oh, when I burn.-  
-Fuel is pumping engines.-  
-Burning hard, loose and clean.-  
-And on and on.-  
-Turning my direction.- Dejaron de cantar ambos y comenzó a cantar Martín.  
-Quench my thirst with gasoline.-  
-Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire.- Detrás del escenario explotaron, nuevamente, otros fuegos artificiales. Luego dejaron de tocar y, el público gritó de emoción. Por siguiente, todas las luces se volvieron a apagar y comenzaron a escucharse unas guitarras. Luego, detrás del otro escenario explotaron otros fuegos artificiales y se comenzó a escuchar otro ritmo. Las guitarras siguieron sonando y, cuando volvieron a explotar los fuegos artificiales volvieron a cambiar de ritmo.

-Trapped in purgatory .- En el estadio había un juego de luces muy rapido.  
-A lifeless object, alive.-  
-Awaiting reprisal .-  
-Death will be their acquisition .-  
The sky is turning red .-  
-Return to power draws near .-  
-Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears .-  
-Abolish the rules made of stone .- Cambiaron de ritmo a tocar uno un punto mas lento.

-Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past .-  
-betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above .-  
-Awaiting the hour of reprisal .-  
-Your time slips away .- Comenzaron a tocar una parte en el que repetían dos veces la misma nota. Luego, uno de los guitarristas, comenzó a tocar el ritmo del principio.

-Raining blood.-  
-From a lacerated sky .-  
-Bleeding its horror .-  
-Creating my structure .-  
-Now i shall reign in blood! - Luego de eso, el hi-hat sonó cinco veces y se detuvieron en una nota al aire. El público comenzó a gritar de emoción. Las dos bandas bajaron del escenario. Todos regresaron a los camerinos para vestirse y regresar al hotel. Allí, todos estaban en la cama acostados. Estaban mirando una noticia sobre ellos, ya que pronto estarían en Australia. En eso, en uno de los planos que le hacen a la periodista en las afueras del estadio, a Eleanor le llamó la atención una cosa. Ella rápidamente, con una cámara de fotos le sacó una imagen a la pantalla de televisor.

-Elie, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Brittany. Jeanette y Brittany se acercaron a Eleanor y miraron la foto que sacó. Luego, se asombraron por lo que vieron en la imagen. Detrás de la periodista había una niña. Pero no era una niña cualquiera, ellas la reconocían perfectamente. La niña tenía un cartel, el cual tenía una leyenda que decía "LAS ESTOY ESPERANDO" con letras mayúsculas. La niña era rubia, se podían apreciar unos ojos verdes oscuros. Vestía una remera rosa en la cual estaban las Chipettes. Las Chipettes tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-Chicas, cierren los ojos que se les van a salir de la cara.- Dijo Alvin. Todos excepto las chicas rieron. Esto les llamó la atención a todos, generalmente cuando Alvin hacía una broma de esas lo salían a correr por la habitación. Esta vez se quedaron congeladas.

-Chicas, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Dave, ya un poco preocupado por la situación. Jeanette le entregó la cámara a Dave y, las Chipettes, se subieron a los hombros de su padre. Jeanette señaló a la niña en la imagen.

-Ella es...-

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. Por favor, que alguien ponga algo, son siempre tres o cuatro. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	9. El Big 4 Con Solo 4 Estrellas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

Todos estaban preocupados. Dave se quedó esperando una respuesta de Jeanette, la cual estaba con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Para ese entonces, todos estaban preocupados por las Chipettes.

-E...ella e...es Olivia.- Dijo Jeanette mientras tartamudeaba. Eleanor y Brittany miraban a Dave y, las Ardillas, miraban a las Chipettes. Todos estaban desorientados.

-Chicos, ya sabemos que Olivia está en Australia, tenemos que ir ahora mismo.- Dijo Eleanor. Las Ardillas comenzaron a reír, lo que provocó que la ardilla hembra más chica se ponga un poco triste. Luego, Theodoro se acercó a ella y, sin reírse, le dio un abrazo. Ella, luego de una sonrisa de alegría y una pequeña risita, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Chicas, no podemos irnos ahora, estamos a punto de ganar uno de los premios más grandes en el mundo de la música.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany se molestó y casi mas lo agarra a golpes, pero gracias a Jeanette eso no ocurrió.

-Claro, ahora es el turno de las ardillas. ¿Saben que? Nosotras tres nos vamos con un representante, y no me importa lo que piensen.- Dijo Brittany. Las tres agarraron sus cosas y, junto a un guardaespaldas, se fueron del hotel hacia el aeropuerto. Todos quedaron en shock ante esa decisión rápida y, en menos de treinta segundos, las Chipettes se habían ido. Para colmo, sin consultarle a nadie. Todos se entristecieron, pero a la misma vez, se fueron a su concierto. Era el último que quedaba.

_Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto_

Las Chipettes estaban escogiendo un avión al que subir. Quedaban pocos asientos y necesitaban solo dos, uno para las tres y otro para el guardaespaldas. Consiguieron los últimos dos asientos. Ellas no lo sabían pero, desde lejos, un hombre con sobrero, saco, corbata y pantalón de vestir las seguía. Las chicas subieron al avión junto a su guardaespaldas y se sentaron en la butaca de primer clase mientras que, el hombre, fue a la clase turista.

_En el espectáculo_

Lady Gaga había terminado de cantar la canción "Alejandro". Las tres ardillas macho, junto a Martín y otros dos guitarristas, subieron al escenario. Martín fue a la batería mientras que las ardillas, con poco ánimo, fueron al medio del escenario. Las luces se apagaron y un teclado comenzó a sonar.

**(Canción "You Spin Me Round", De Dead Or Alive)**

-You spin me right round, baby.-  
-Right round like a record, baby.-  
-Right round round round.- Repitieron esto una vez más. Luego, comenzó a hacerse un juego de luces en el escenario, el cual hizo que el público enloquezca mucho y, a su vez, grite.

-I dont want to know your name.-  
-And I, dont want your private number.-  
-Baby.-  
-All i know is that to me.-  
-You look like you're lots of fun.-  
-Open up your loving arms.-  
-I want some,want some.- El juego de luces seguía.

-I set my sights on you.-  
-and I, i've got to have my way now, baby.-  
-All i know is that to me.-  
-you look like you're having fun.-  
-open up your loving arms.-  
-watch,out here i come.-

-You spin me right round, baby.-  
-right round like a record, baby.-  
-right round round round.- Repitieron esto una vez más Y la música dejó de sonar. Las Ardillas, junto a Martín, bajaron del escenario.

-Chicos, creo que debimos habernos retirado.- Comentó Alvin un poco entristecido. Todos intercambiaron miradas por esto. Estaban decepcionados por esto.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Alvin.- Dijo Simón, tambien con tristeza en su voz.

-Chicos, no podemos retirarnos ahora, la decisión ya la tomaron. Ahora tenemos que terminar esto.- Dijo Martín. Luego, un poco decepcionado, subió al escenario y agarró su guitarra. Se presentó ante el público y otros músicos aparecieron. -Bueno mientras las otras bandas se prepara, cantaremos una canción de mi país.- Dijo Martín, mientras decía esto, estaba tocando un ritmo medio lento. Luego, comenzó a tocar un ritmo de rock mientras que un saxofón sonaba. Luego, comenzó un ritmo con las mismas notas.

**(Canción "El Final", De La Renga)**

-Déjame ver, que hay para saborear esta vuelta .-  
-La carta no esta siempre a tu alcance en los matutinos.-  
-Loco de pensar que se dispute el poder y la gloria.-  
-Y con el frío de un reino las almas congelar.-  
-Cuanta verdad, cuanta mentira y cuantas palabras.-  
-Y todo este motor para devastar tu inconsciente.- Comenzó haber un juego de luces en el escenario y, el público, seguía saltando y cantando la canción.

-Y en que lugar habrá consuelo para mi locura.-  
-Esta ironía con que se cura, si el final es en donde partí.-  
-Y a quien llamar, a quien golpearle la puerta tan tarde..-  
-Con quien hablar cuando no hay nadie.-  
-Si esta noche no puedo dormir.-

-Déjame ver, que hay para saborear esta vuelta.-  
-La verdad, la mentira y la mueca de tu ingenuidad.-  
-Cuantas palabras se disputan el poder y la gloria.-  
-y cuantas vidas se pierden en el frió de un reino mortal.-  
-Loco de pensar, queriendo entrar en razón y el corazón.-  
-Tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá.-

-Y a donde voy, siempre voy a buscar lo que es mio.-  
-Aunque el planeta termine en un circulo.-  
-Y el final es en donde parti.-  
-No llores mas, dame la mano contame tu suerte.-  
-De esta manera quizas no sea la muerte.-  
-La que nos logre apagar el dolor.- Martín, mientras los músicos tocaban, comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra rápido. El público aulló de felicidad y emoción. Luego de terminar de tocar el solo, retomó el ritmo de el coro. Ahora, dejó que cante solo el público.

-Y en que lugar, habra consuelo para mi locura.-  
-Esta ironia con que se cura, si el final es en donde parti..- Comenzó a cantar nuevamente.  
-No llores mas, dame la mano contame tu suerte.-  
-De esta manera quizas no sea la muerte.-  
-La que nos logre apagar el dolor.- Todos dejaron de tocar y, a la misma vez que se apagaron las luces del escenario, explotaron fuegos artificiales en el escenario, lo que hizo que el público grite de alegría.

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. Por favor, que alguien ponga algo, son siempre tres o cuatro. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	10. Nota De Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar. Tengo problemas con el colegio ya que tengo que estudiar mucho y además tengo que arreglar una fecha para operarme. Suerte y espero que entiendan mi retraso. Trataré de actualizar pronto


	11. Concierto Y Sorpresa

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, El Big 4". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el avión_

Las Chipettes estaban junto a el guardaespaldas. Había pasado una hora de vuelo mientras Brittany leía una revista, Jeanette leia un periódico en el que aparece una nota sobre ellas y Eleanor armaba figuras con su bolsa de mareo. Brittany apoyó su revista en el asciento y fue al sanitario del avión. Allí, se paró en el lavamanos y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. En eso, un hombre entró al sanitario y la ardilla de ojos azules dio un grito de susto.

-Óigame bien usted. ¿No ve que...?- Brittany, antes de completar la frase, dio un grito de susto y el hombre la metió en una jaula. Luego, en el techo del sanitario, abrió una escotilla y subió a esa zona. La jaula en la que estaba Brittany tenía unos orificios que hacían las veces de respiradero mientras que, en la puerta, no podía ver nada de adentro.

_En el concierto_

Todos los músicos, inclusive Martín, se bajaron del escenario. Comenzó a escucharse el sonido de dos guitarras sonar. Se escuchaban muy poco y, paulatinamente, iba aumentando el volumen del sonido. Mientras esto ocurría, el estadio estaba con todas las luces apagadas. Luego, sonó un ritmo heavy, por así llamarlo, en el cual se escucharon el bajo, dos guitarras y la batería. Hubo una pausa en el que el público gritó de emoción. Luego de un minuto, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de una guitarra con un ritmo rápido. Luego, se unieron la batería, el bajo y la otra guitarra. El cantante comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción Blackened, de Metallica)**

-Blackened is the end .-  
-Winter it will send.-  
-hrowing all you see.-  
-Into obscurity.-  
-Death of mother earth.-  
-Never a rebirth.-  
-Evolution's end.-  
-Never will it mend.-  
-Never.- Volvieron al ritmo rápido.

-Fire-  
-To begin whipping dance of the dead.-  
-Blackened is the end.-  
-To begin whipping dance of the dead.-  
-Color our world blackened.-  
-Blackened.- Quedó sonando el ritmo del bombo de la batería. El público saltaba de emoción. Comenzó a cantar nuevamente y había un juego de luces en el escenario.

-Opposition.-  
-Contradiction.-  
-Premonition.-  
-Compromise .-  
-Agitation-  
-Volation.-  
-Mutilation.-  
-Planet dies.-  
-Darkest color.-  
-Put to death .-  
-See our mother die.- Uno de los guitarristas comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra lento. Luego, volvieron al ritmo del principio y, ese solo, se hizo rápido y fue de notas agudas a grabes. Por último, fue viceversa y el cantante siguió con su trabajo.

-Fire.- Detrás del escenario explotaron tres fuegos artificiales.  
-To begin whipping dance of the dead.-  
-Blackened is the end.-  
-To begin whipping dance of the dead.-  
-Fire.-Volvieron a explotar esos fuegos artificiales y, además, el escenario se iluminó con fuego.  
-Is the outcome of hypocrisy.-  
-Darkest potency.-  
-In the exit of humanity.-  
-Color our world blackened.-  
-Blackened.- Siguieron el ritmo hasta terminar la canción repentinamente. Cuando terminó la canción, el público gritó de emoción ya que comenzó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Martín comenzó a tocar un ritmo rápido en la guitarra mientras que Franco, el segunda guitarra, aparecia con un micrófono en el escenario. La música paró de repente.

-Why do they always send the poor?- Gritó el y Martín comenzó a cantar a la vez que la música sonaba. A la vez, había un juego de luces en el escenario, el cual iluminaba al público.  
-My god is of bible blood with morbid feels.-  
-Victorious Victorious steel.-  
-Can your spending kneel?- Ahora Franco se unió al canto.  
-Marching forward hypocritic.-  
-And hypnotic computers.- Franco se detuvo mientras que Martín seguía cantando.  
-You depend on our protection.-  
-Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth.- Luego de cantar esto comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más tranquilo al anterior. Luego, Martín y Franco comenzaron a cantar a coro.  
-Everybody is going to the party.-  
-Have a real good time.-  
-Dancing in the desert.-  
-Blowing up the sunshine.- Repitieron estas cuatro líneas una vez más. Luego, comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más rápido, Martín dejó de cantar y, Franco, tomo el papel de vocalista con un grito.

-Blast off, it's party time.-  
-And we all live in a fascist nation.-  
-Blast off, it's party time.-  
-And where the fuck are you?.- Ahora Martín se unió al canto.  
-Where the fuck are you?.- Repitieron esta línea una vez más.  
-Why don't presidents fight the war?-  
-Why do they always send the poor?-  
-Why don't presidents fight the war?-  
-Why do they always send the poor?.- Repitieron esta línea tres veces más.

-Why do they always send the poor?- Repitieron esto 5 veces más en un ritmo cortante.  
-They always send the poor!- Repitieron esto una vez más y la música se detuvo. El público comenzó a gritar de alegria y, luego de eso, Martín estaba casi llorando. No podía creer que toco frente a Metallica y, para colmo, ellos le estaban aplaudiendo a el y a toda su banda. Luego de eso, el bajó del escenario sin decir palabras pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_En el avión_

Brittany tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y, junto a ella, estaban su hermanas Eleanor y Jeanette. Se levantó y trató de ver por los agujeros que hacian las veces de respiradero. Estaba todo oscuro y, repentinamente, una frenada hizo que ella caiga sobre Jeanette y, por consecuencia, hizo que la ardilla con gafas violetas se despertara a los gritos y ella, a su vez, despierte a Eleanor.

-Chicas, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Eleanor. Luego notó que estaban encerrados. -¡SI! ¡Los paparazzis no nos podrán sacar fotos!.- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y aplaudía. Jeanette y Brittany la miraron con cara de enojada, por lo que ella al ver eso se encogió en sus hombros y se avergonzó de lo que dijo.

-Fue Ian, nos raptó.- Dijo Brittany muy furiosa. -Voy a salir y lo voy a degollar.

-Espera, Brit, no nos apuremos todavía. No hagamos estupideces y relajémonos.- Dijo Jeanette. Luego, las tres respiraron profundo y se sentaron

******Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. Si quieren ver como sería el personaje de Martín tocando la guitarra revisen mi canal de youtube, el cual está en mi perfil. Por favor, que alguien ponga algo, son siempre tres o cuatro. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


End file.
